Mr. Patch
Mr. Patch is a reccurring boss character who debuted in Banjo-Tooie as the boss Witchyworld. Later on in the series Mr. Patch appeared as a boss in Banjo-Kazooie: Nuts & Bolts, being featured in Nutty Acres and, to an extent, Banjoland. In both of the games Mr. Patch appears in his weakness lies in his patches. Physical Characteristics Mr. Patch is a lage inflatable dinosaur, specifically a T-Rex. He is crafted of shiny yellow and green fabric. His body is ridden with holes that have been covered up and reinforced by colorful patches. He has brown eyes and large ridges running across his back and a mouthful of blunt teeth. As evidenced by Banjo Tooie he doesn't generally accept humor. In Banjo-Kazooie: Nuts & Bolts Mr. Patch's design was updated to give him a slightly more menecing appearance and to match the more angular art style of the game. In addition to the slight changes made to his body structure, minor details were added, such as yellow eyelids, claws on his hands and feet, and stiches running across parts of his body. The placement of many of his patches have changed, as has the location of his plug, which has been moved from in between his legs to the center of his chest. Games ''Banjo-Tooie Mr. Patch is found inside of the big top tent, which can only be accesed by collecting enough admission tickets and giving them to the ticket master, Conga. The duo initially confuse him for a rather uncomfortable seat, but he then comes alive. He is reluctant to fight but Kazooie stubbornly instogates him and insults his size, calling him smaller than "that freak at the start of the game. Mr. Patch calls her bluff however and inflates himself to epic proportions. To defeat him, the player must pop all twelve of his patches by shooting them with Grenade Eggs. After they land the first hit, they must immidiatly take to the air and continue the battle using Airborne Egg Aiming, as Mr. Patch summons an impervious boxing glove which patrols the ground. Mr. Patch himself will also attack by shooting exploding beach balls from his mouth. After each hit, he gets smaller and faster, thus making him much harder to hit. The player can also burst his patches using the beak Bomb attack. After all twelve patches have been disposed of Mr. Patch will deflate completely and fly out of sight, leaving Banjo and Kazooie with a Jiggy. Banjo-Kazooie: Nuts & Bolts Mr. Patch is first encountered in Nutty Acres, act 5, in the mission "Old Dog, New Tricks", apparently being re-inflated by Grunty to cause trouble. Humba comments that Nutty Acres has been peaceful recently, but she suddenly has a premonition and "senses an approaching shadow". Sure enough, Mr. Patch appears on the horizon, and his shadow is keeping sunlight from reaching the coconuts plants below, meaning that the duo must act fast and defeat him before the plants wither too much and die. He is chained to the ground and is unable to actually attack, although halfway through the mission a swarm of Gruntbots in bi-planes appear to attack and distract the player. Like the previous game, Banjo and Kazooie must shoot all of the patches scattered around his body to rid the island of his presence. Also adding to the hysteria of the battle, Mr. Patch slightly shrinks in size each time a patch is destroyed. Upon being defeated, a short cutscene is triggered where Mr. Patch deflates completely and flies off just like he did in ''Banjo Tooie. Mr. Patch appears once again as a boss in act 6 of Banjoland. Except this time, his skin has been given a strong, metal hide and he no longer has any patches. He is known simply as Metal Mr. Patch, and normal atacks can't pierce through his new metal body. Instead, Banjo and Kazooie must find another way to damage him (in this case, the Cactus of Strength). In addition, photos of Mr. Patch alongside other noteworthy characters from the series are hung on display all around the walls of Banjoland. Gallery Image:PatchNuttyAcres3.jpg|Mr. Patch floating above Nutty Acres. Image:PatchBanjoland2.jpg|Mr. Patch in Banjoland, with his new metalic body. de:Herr Flicken Category:Characters